


Curious Cat Prompts

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Chubby Aqours, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Short, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: A collection of prompts I've gotten off of curious cat. Mostly Love Live Fats, but will contain a few other things, like the occasional Funamusea/Bandori/Not FatTags, ETC will be updated as I spam update this.





	1. YouKanan

"Ahh... hey, Kanan-chan," You says, reaching to grab another doughnut out of the box placed conveniently on her and Kanan's tiny bed. "Don't you think we should, you know... start working off," You points at her newfound gut that's spilling over into her lap. "You know, this?" 

"Ehhh?" Kanan finishes the last of her cream-filled doughnut. "I think we're fine. Sides', you're always staring at my boobs now. That's a good thing, right?"

"I- I'm not staring! It's just, well, they're bigger than your head!" You pouts. "Don't make me seem to be the pervert here! After all, Kanan-chan, you were the one that made us get fat in the first place…”

“Do you wanna try running then?” Kanan squints at You, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“...Tomorrow! Tomorrow for sure,” You wobbled up off of the bed, a loud creak of relief coming from it as soon as her ginormous ass was off of it. “Mmm… you know, I think I could go for a pizza right about now. Need a little something sweet to go with the salty… where’s my phone?”

“Ehehe~” Kanan giggled, jiggling her chest around lightly. Her light-teal bra strained against her Q-sized breasts, barely being contained by the garment now, squishing out all around the sides… You’s eyes drifted down from Kanan’s tits to her soft, double-rolled tummy spilling across her big, creamy thighs… “Might be in a certain place~”

You hesitantly stared at Kanan’s breasts, reaching her hand out to dive in between her girlfriend’s oversized breasts. “I-It’s gonna get sweaty…” she mumbled before digging in, watching the jiggle as she dug through the fleshy mounds to find what she was looking for. 

Kanan took this time to look at her girlfriend’s body. Sure, she wasn’t as big as Kanan yet, and could certainly use some more food, but… You’s tummy was the softest part of her, and any glance of it always made Kanan blush. It wasn’t even double-rolled yet, but the thought of it getting there turned Kanan on -- and maybe it wasn’t good for You’s poor athletic body to get so out of shape, but the diver could care less. Her 

Finally digging her phone out, You sighed. “Kanan-chan…I’m gonna stuff you reaaaaaaaall good now! As payback!”

“I’d like to see you try~” Kanan grinned. “I’ll make those shorts of yours burst open~”

“Ugh, you’re just like a dolphin…”

“How?” Kanan asked, blinking in confusion.

“Always horny,” You sighed.

  
  



	2. Rubyleah Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubyleah monchies

“Open up, Ruby-chan…” Leah huffed as she held another spoonful of her homemade vanilla red bean topped ice cream to Ruby. Lifting her arms was getting to be a bit of a heavy chore, but she would do whatever it would take for Ruby to fatten up, even if it meant feeding her herself. 

“Aaah~” Ruby closed her lips around the spoon, savoring the vanilla treat before licking it off and swallowing it. “Mmf…! It’s so good, Leah-chan!” Ruby smiled, clasping her hands together. “I always love everything that you make yourself…! I’m sure it’s been h-harder for you lately, though… you’ve gotten so soft!” Now, Ruby would never admit to this, but she may be a little bit of a chubby chaser. Maybe that just ran in the Kurosawa genes. 

Leah was a little bit more than soft, though. Her tummy had laid flat on her thunderous thighs, her ass didn’t fit on the cushion underneath her (she had enough of her own cushion, though,) and her boobs were massive, bigger than any mountain in Hokkaido…!

Ruby grabbed onto Leah’s fat rolls and giggled, squishing them, feeling around her girlfriend’s soft body… and eating all while doing so. Despite Leah feeding her a copious amount of sweets, Ruby herself was still… a stick. Even Dia was fatter than her at this point. She did have big hips though, and Leah wanted to see them get even bigger, but…

“Ruby-chan,” Leah fed her another spoonful. “How do you stay so… thin? I’ve been feeding you a bunch! I want to see you get cute and chubby, too…” she gazed to the side. “And it’s not fair, since you’ve gotten me like this…! I can’t participate in idol activities anymore…”

“Ruby can’t tell her secrets~” the redhead chirped. “If I got fat, then I wouldn’t be able to lay on you so comfortably! And someone has to keep making you a bunch of cute outfits, Leah-chan…~” she happily accepted another bite of ice cream, a huge piece of mochi taking up most of her mouth. “And I’ve gotta take care of big sis, and her girlfriend, too… and sometimes You-chan, and Chika-chan, and Kanan-chan, and--”

“R-Ruby,” Leah interrupted. “I’m sure they can take care of themselves…” 

“Ehehe…. Maybe I’m too nice…”

“You only need to take care of one person, and that’s me,” Leah said sternly, forking over her spoon to Ruby. “Make me bigger so I can be better for you.”

Ruby was happy to oblige, keeping Leah’s words in the back of her mind the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rawberry eating out Macarona

“Is this okay?” Rawberry asks, her head between Macarona’s thighs, hands gripped onto them tightly. “Are you okay with this, Macarona?” 

At first, Macarona isn’t sure how to reply. Rawberry’s bright pink eyes staring up at her make her feel more nervous than she already had been -- and now she’s sure she looks like a mess, flushed and sweaty and shaky. She moves a strand of brown hair clinging to her face out of the way and takes a deep breath, trying to calm whatever’s left of her nerves. 

“Y-Yes, yes, it’s… it’s fine… thank you.”

“Just let me know if ya’ want me to stop, okay, Maccy?~” Rawberry softly says, dragging her tongue across Macarona’s white, wet panties, following up by burying her nose into them. “And thank you for trusting me.”

Macarona nods. Rawberry’s fingers grab the hem of Macarona’s underwear and begin to wiggle them off of her. A thousand thoughts start to rush through Macarona’s head and she starts to lose track of herself, her body floating, unable to stabilize.

What if it isn’t fun for Rawberry to be doing this? What if she’s just doing it out of pity? Does she look okay? What if Rawberry doesn’t like how she looks? Macarona’s always hated herself, why wouldn’t Rawberry hate her too? What if--

“You know, Maccy, you’re beautiful…” Rawberry pulls apart her lips slightly. “Thanks for the meal!~” And with little to no thought, the demon digs in, flattening her tongue on the inner surface of Macarona’s pussy. 

Just like that, Macarona melts. All of her previous worries disappear, and soon enough she’s bucking her hips under Rawberry’s touch. She knows all the right motions; where to hit, when to slow down, when to rile her up some more--

Macarona cums before she’s even able to announce that she is. Her hands let go of Rawberry’s silky soft hair. When did she start pulling on it? 

Rawberry slurps as she pulls her tongue back. Loud and obnoxious, but it boosts Macarona’s ego. She gently lays against her girlfriend’s inner thigh, her face only slightly flushed compared to the girl who just got ate out. 

“You’re so cute, Macarona~ I could eat you up.”

“I-I feel a little bit embarrassed, if I’m honest… Aaaaah, do you want me to do anything for you?!”

“Naaah,” Rawberry pushes herself up. “Let’s just go get some food~”


	4. OC Kaiden/Euphoria Feeding

“M...My Lady, I’m- I cannot eat another bite, please just--” Kaiden was cut off by another forkful of cake being shoveled into his mouth. The Voidlord had already looked stuffed; his only slightly chubby stomach protruding out from underneath his shirt. His stomach was like stone! How was Euphoria expecting him to eat anymore!? He’d been stuffed with cake after cake after cake, and at this point, he was going to be sick of cake for the rest of his life…

...It was extremely good cake, though, and Euphoria did make it, so it would be a waste not to eat it. 

“It’s almost gone, Kaiden!” Euphoria shoved another bite into his mouth, barely giving him time to chew and swallow. “How many cake was that…? Five! Now you will never complain about being hungry again! And you will not wake me up at ten in the morning going “My lady, I’m hungry…” you are grown man! You can make your own food!” she said with a breathy pout. 

Euphoria wiped a few crumbs off of Kaiden’s face with her handkerchief, then continued to feed him the vanilla disaster. With the plate sat down on the nightstand, she used her free hand to rub his belly, enticing a few pleased moans of relief from him. Her hand slid down some more, trailing down to his thighs, finally reaching…

“Ah, I didn’t know you’d get hard from this, Kaiden!” Euphoria laughed lightly, brushing her fingertips across the growing bulge in his pants. “Maybe I should do this every day! Besides, you’ve been more of a pillow lately!”

Instinctively, Kaiden tried to back up, but found himself too full to move. “It’s- It’s really not like that,” he tried to defend himself, “It’s- It is, just, a, uhh…”

“A what? Собака in your pants?” Euphoria teased. “I’ll help out! You just have to finish the rest of this cake!”

Kaiden glanced down at the plate that had two slices of cake left on it. Would he really be able to finish it…?


	5. DiaRikoMari Feeding+Lewds

“Mmmf!” Dia moaned as Riko plunged her fingers deeper into the brunette’s pussy, her chubby arm pressed up against Dia’s big, double-rolled belly. “Riko-chan! Faster, please!” A burger was propped up next to her mouth from her other girlfriend, Mari, who was sitting off to the side, only pampering Dia’s mouth by feeding her the greasiest, most fattening foods. 

The bed creaked every time Riko thrust her chubby fingers in and out of Dia’s wet cunt, but the trio paid no mind to that. Ever since the three had started gaining, creaking noises and breaking beds was common. As of right now, Mari weighed the most, her apple-shaped body storing most of her fat in her tummy and tits. With her weight, she couldn’t comfortably help Riko fuck Dia up, but sat on the right side of Dia instead, belly squishing up against her girlfriends’ fat. She was in the nude, leaving everything on display for her girlfriends, while feeding Dia.

Riko came in second heaviest, her pot belly hanging over her fat, rolly thighs, which were also covered in a fair amount of stretch marks that both Mari and Dia liked to trace over. Her ass was the heaviest part of her, always bursting the seams on her pants. At the beginning of their evening, her pink-cherry blossom patterned bra and matching undies were on, but as things got hotter, she decided to slide out of them to further arouse Dia.

Dia, on the other hand, had only recently started gaining and was continuously being pampered by Riko and Mari to get fatter. Most of her weight was in her thighs. She was even bigger than Riko, and her ass was her most prized possession, taking up an entire two-person sofa whenever she sat down. Her stomach was still growing; compared to Riko and Mari’s, it was only a little bit of a muffin top. Her red and black laced panties were pushed to the side to allow easy access for Riko, and her bra shoved up for Mari to grope at her breasts whenever she pleased. 

Riko’s fingering slowed as she felt the walls of Dia’s pussy tighten around her. “You’re still not done with that burger…! Hurry up and finish, and THEN I’ll let you cum, okay, Dia-chan?” 

“Thatshh no fair…!” Dia said through a mouthful of burg, quickly trying to chomp down the rest so Riko would give her the sweet release of an orgasm. Surprisingly, she managed, which prompted Riko to continue her fingerfucking. Dia squirmed, her fat ass nearly falling off the couch because of all of her writhing. 

Mari took a bite of a sweet matcha-flavored cake and held it in her mouth. She pressed her lips against Dia’s and transferred the cake to her, while her hands found their way down Dia’s growing belly, down to her thighs and finally towards her clit.

Dia could have sworn she was seeing stars. She swallowed her food as fast as she could and came, squirting and wetting not only both Riko and Mari’s fingers, but the couch beneath her. Her eyes rolled back slightly. 

The blonde pulled away from Dia’s mouth and giggled, leaving a slight trail of crumbs and saliva attached to their lips. “Some fatty looks like she feels good!”

“Uaaah… mmm…” Dia snapped back to her senses. “D- Did I ruin the couch? I’m-- I’m so sorry-”

Riko pulled her fingers out and licked all of Dia’s quim off of them. “Don’t worry about it! You have other things to worry about…” the pianist laid back on the couch, spreading her fat thighs open as best as she could, reaching a chubby arm down to spread herself. 

“You still haven’t finished your dessert, Dia-chan…” Riko hummed. “And then after me, you still have Mari to take care of, too…~”

“Ah,” Dia responded. “You’re right. How selfish of me… Mari-san, feed Riko while I eat her out, please?”

“Right away!~ It’s always nice to see Rikocchi fatter, too…”

“You both need to get fatter, too!” Riko quickly added. “It turns me on too much to see you guys get so stuffed… so big…” she felt her face heat up further. “Mmm, Dia-chan, Mari-chan, please hurry. I don’t think I can wait any longer…!”


End file.
